Crisis in time
by Zorro1996
Summary: Kind of like crisis on infinite earths with power rangers.
1. Chapter 1

**This is gonna be like crisis on infinite earths with power rangers multiple power rangers from different timelines coming together in an event that threatens several timelines. I'll be taking some elements from power rangers super legends and changing some of them.**

The hall of legends a fortress of knowledge from every time where power rangers existed. The supreme ranger guarded this library. Her majestic grace never stopped always strong and powerful never giving up her duty. Today although the hall existed beyond time and space there was somthing strange happening Somthing was unstable like there had been an anomaly. As she walked through the hall there was Somthing wrong she sensed she pulled her sword out and there was and evil being behind her Lord Zedd.


	2. Chapter 2

The supreme ranger was shocked at what she saw Lord Zedd in all his evilness standing right in front of her. You! But you turned good! She said. Zedd laughed. There is a theory in time travel ranger that time is plastic that there are alternate universes well I'm from one of those alternate universes where I did not become weak and now I will wipe those universe's power rangers out of existence! He laughed. Not while I'm around. The supreme ranger said.

The ranger knocked Zedd and his staff to the side and made a move for the chrono crystal prime. The chrono crystals were items of great power they could allow a person to travel through time and the prime allowed you to any time and alternate universe. Before the ranger could reach the crystal she was blasted by Zedd. Zedd moved toward the crystal as the ranger did as well they both rushed to grab it and in a flash of light the crystal was gone. And so was Zedd.

No! The supreme ranger cried. If I don't stop Zedd he'll every universe there ever was. My only hope is to travel to other universes and find other rangers to assist me in my quest. I'll have to use the other chrono crystals. She said as she prepared to use them. In another flash of light she was gone as well.

Please review!


	3. Chapter 3

**I really loved the Kat ranger from .S.P.D so I'm including her in the story.**

The .S.P.D base was was operating it's normal routine. The rangers were all in different places B-squad and Sam in their rooms Cruger in the control room overseeing the city and Kat in her lab going over data. When the alarm went off. Danger. Anomaly detected. The monitor spoke.

Cruger ordered the other rangers into the control room. Kat! What kind of anomaly is this? Cruger asked. It's a wormhole a portal through space-time. She said. Is Grumm responsible for this? Cruger asked. No it seems this portal was opened from the other side. She said. All right Jack Bridge and Kat I want you to take a ship and investigate the wormhole. He ordered. Yes sir! Jack and Bridge said. While Kat looked confused.

Commander you want me to go? I'm not a ranger. I was only a ranger for that one time. Kat I know you're not a ranger. But I have a feeling going to need every ranger I have for this. That's an order. He finished. Kat nodded at Doggie. She could see the terror in his eyes. He hid it well but she knew him too well. Here. He said handing her a morpher. But commander it only lasts for an hour. She said. I've modified it the charge will last as long you want it to. She nodded and left.

After they left the alarm went off again. Danger. Hostiles detected. The monitor spoke. All right The rest of you with me. He said to the other rangers. Yes sir! They responded. They headed into the city in their ranger form where they found several strange white looking creatures. They don't look like krybots. Sky said. Let's take care of them anyway. Cruger said.

In space the ranger's most powerful enemy Grumm was watching the battle on the monitor. Who ordered the attacked?! Grumm said. I did a voice said from the shadows. Who are you? Grumm said. I am Lord Zedd. And I'm here to make you an offer. The figure said emerging from the shadows.

In space Kat Jack and Bridge in their ranger forms were in tin the ship investigating the wormhole. When the ship suddenly began to shake. What's going on Jack asked. I don't know. Kat responded. It's some kind of light. The light emerged from the hole. It then came on the ship. Kat Jack and Bridge prepared for battle. When the suddenly took form it was a ranger. Who are you? Kat said surprised at what she was seeing. I am the Supreme ranger. She said. And I need you to come with me. They looked at each other for a moment then followed her. In a flash of light they were gone.

Please review!


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry about the little accident last chapter I fixed it so hopefully you'll still enjoy.**

Kat Jack and Bridge arrived in a golden-brown hall with strange architecture they had not even seen on other alien planets.

Welcome. The supreme ranger said from atop a platform above. What is this place? Kat asked. This is the hall of legends. The supreme Ranger said. It is the base of all power ranger knowledge our greatest battles our greatest struggles our greatest victories. And now it's all in danger


	5. Chapter 5

**For those of you who are wondering** **I just wanted to create my own character to differentiate from power rangers super legends.**

The supreme ranger over looked the monitor. The dates she sorted so far had no anomalies detected no Zedd.

Penny for your thoughts? A voice said from behind her. She turned around to see the Kat ranger. Somewhat. She responded. This is like a chess game so many pieces on the board but with so many pieces I don't know what move to make next. Kat put her hand on her shoulder. Then maybe you just need to relax your mind let it come naturally. Kat said. Thank you Kat. You truly one of the most brilliant minds of your time. The supreme said.

Pas they were talking the monitor suddenly went off. Where now? Kat asked. Somewhere in the distant future farther than yours. The supreme responded. Terra venture. A human colony seeking out a new planet to live. Perfect. We can find one the most powerful rangers there.

On terra venture sting wingers had begun their attack. Scorpious led the attack laughing maniacally. Run all of you. Scorpious said. We have a new partner that's made us more powerful than before. He said.

Oh yeah? Said two voices. Scorpions turned to see the Lost galaxy red ranger and the Magna defender. You two think you can defeat me? You will regret that. Attack he ordered the stingwingers. The rangers began battling the stingwingers they were surprised they were more agile than their strikes were like being hit by rubber bullets. The rangers struggled to keep up. I don't know if we can keep this up much longer. Leo said. We fight on brother! To the end! Mike responded. As the stingwingers overwhelmed them they began to struggle.

On her ship Trakeena watched with joy. It won't be long now. So the rangers and Terra venture will be destroyed. She said. I guess I do owe you know she turned to her associate Zedd. Yes you do and will hold up your end. What did I tell you Grumm? He turned to his ally. I promised you victory. Yes but in my time. Grumm responded. All in "time". Zedd chuckled.

The rangers continued to fight but they were outnumbered. Why can't we call the other rangers? Leo said to his brother. We need them in the downtown area. Handling the other stingwingers. Mike responded. Scorpions continued to watch as the rangers began to out matched. This the end for you rangers. A mysterious voice said. What's? Scorpious said. A light came and soon revealed the supreme ranger. Who are you? Scorpions said. A ranger. Supreme responded. Her ranger form was white with yellow armor plating on her shoulders. Destroy her! Scorpions ordered the stingwingers. The stingwingers charged at supreme who unsheathed her blade and charged at them. Leo Mike and Scorpious were all shocked as she cut through all the stingwingers with ease. She moved gracefully like a leaf gliding through the wind. The stingwingers fell to her attack but there were still so many. The supreme stopped and faced the remaining stingwingers. Let's finish this! Light wave! She shouted swininging her sword at the stingwingers. The stingwingers exploded when the wave hit none remained.

Uh I think I'll just go now. Scorpious said nervously. He teleported back to the ship taking the other stingwingers with him. The other rangers came to Leo and Mike. Are you guys all right? Kendrick asked. Yeah. Thanks to super ranger here. Leo said pointing the supreme ranger.

On Trakeena's ship Trakeena was enraged at her defeat. You said that we could destroy Terra venture! She said angrily to Zedd. I did not count on her gathering more rangers. Zedd said. Which means that I must gather more to my cause. Come we keep gathering more for our army. Zedd Grumm and Trakeena then transported to another time.

The supreme ranger had just finished telling the Lost Galaxy rangers what she told .S.P.D rangers. Will you help me? She asked. We're in. Leo said the other rangers nodded their heads. Okay Leo and Mike with me. The rest of you stay here. Supreme said. Leo and Mike followed supreme into the portal. The supreme rangers knew it was only the beginning she needed more rangers.


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm sorry it took so long I was trying to come up with a new turn.**

The supreme ranger had continued on her quest to find more rangers it had not been easy.

The chrono crystals had never been used so much before that Supreme was concerned over their power levels fading it was'nt supposed to happen but it made very unsure. The Rangers she collected grew ever anxious she did'nt know how long she could contain them.

Finally she made her way to the front of the hall of legends. Everyone please settle down. She said. But the Rangers were more interested in measuring up to each other.

So you trained at a secret ninja academy too? Shane of Ninjastorm asked Casey of Jungle fury. Yeah you too huh? Well you used the elements we used spirit animals. He boasted Spirit animals? Shane snickered. Well wind could beat a tiger any day. You want to make something of it? Casey challenged. Don't mess with me pal. I'm playing a whole different game than you. Casey shoved Shane. A provocation the two suddenly struck at each other with their swords. With that the whole room erupted into chaos. What am I going to do? The Supreme ranger thought to herself. They're more interested in fighting each other than Zedd. Perhaps I can help. A voice said suddenly the whole room quieted. Everybody stopped fighting Who are you? The Supreme ranger said. I am the Omega ranger. The figure said stepping into the light.


	7. Chapter 7

**Since you would like to see more recruitment chapters I'll do that.**

The Supreme ranger was still traveling with the temporal machine Zedd's use of the chrono crystals was getting more bold. He was traveling faster and faster. What she did'nt know was that the use of the chrono crystals was beginning to cause an instability in the time. Breaches had been created and now residents of different times were Begining to cross over.

At the wind ninja academy in the mountain The wind and thunder Rangers were practicing their usual routine. In the lab Cam the samurai ranger was at his computer. Hmm. Not much activity today. Still it's like Jurassic world it's only a matter of time before things collapse into chaos. He said to himself. Indeed. Cam's father the master of the academy said from behind. But today I feel today is not the only in which Rangers are in trouble. A few years in the future at R.J. The wolf ranger's restaraunt like the Ninja storm the Jungle fury Rangers were going about their usual routine. In R.J.'s apartment the monitors went off. What freaks has Dai shi sent today? Casey the red ranger asked Fran. Um... It's not a monster it's a portal. Fran answered. From where? R.J. Asked. I can't pinpoint it's origin. Fran said typing on the computer. It's like the world just decided to open up a portal. Well whatever it is we better go check out. Casey said. The Rangers headed in their suits to the portal. Once they got there a figure emerged from the portal. The creature looked like a sort of samurai robot with black armor and red patterns on the suit with swords in the sides of it's shoulders. What is this? He asked the Rangers angrily. What is this? Who are you? Theo The blue ranger responded. I am Zurgane commander of Lothor's forces and his most powerful warrior. Now tell me where I am or I will destroy you! Whoever you work for You're definitely the bad guy. Casey said. Let's get him! The Rangers charged in and began battling him.

A portal had also opened up near the wind ranger academy. What's this? Shane the red wind ranger asked Cam. I don't know. He responded. When a woman stepped through the portal dresses in Red robes and her hair tied up in a bun. I am Camille. She said. Who dares summon me? She snapped. Do you work for Lothor? Cam asked. Who? I only work for my love Dai shi. She answered. Whoever you are you picked the wrong place for a date. Tori the blue ranger said. They morphed and began battling her.

Please review!


	8. Chapter 8

From his new base Zedd watched events unfolding in the multiple eras of Rangers. Well this is all going according to plan. He chuckled maliciously.

Now for my next phase. He turned to a picture of the Dino thunder Rangers. So there was an evil counterpart of the White Dino thunder ranger? He wondered. What better way to slow down the Supreme ranger than have Rangers fight each other? Well then let's see what happens when that happens. He grabbed hold of a chrono crystal and used it to bring the evil white ranger to him.

Where am I? The copy said startled by his new surroundings. Relax you're among friends. Zedd calmed him. Who are you? The clone asked. The key to your revenge. Zedd responded.

At Dino thunder base Tommy was checking the computer for bugs when the lights started flashing on and off. The heck is going on? Tommy wondered. He made his way to the generator. He was surprised to see that it seemed to have been sabotaged. He began attempting to fix it when suddenly he leapt up and kicked a putty into the wall. Did you think I did'nt see that coming? I was a ranger for years I've trained hard to expect this sort of thing. He told the defeated putty. Expecting me? Zedd said from behind. Tommy whirled around at the familiar voice. You. He said in a low voice. How is this possible? He asked. Anything is possible ranger. Zedd before knocking him out with his staff. Having the great Tommy Oliver will give me the edge over the Supreme ranger. And with that Zedd and his putty disappeared.

Please review!


End file.
